After a Long Day
by Pr3cIoUs
Summary: Yuugi was tired. Being a junior partner was killing him, he just wanted to eat his Chinese, kiss Yami and go to sleep for the whole weekend. Yami has other ideas though and Yuugi's powerless to stop him. PWP. YxYY.


**AN:** Woah, hello! Right, about this thing, this is for **Auster**. I was speaking to her yesterday and she said that she wanted some smut with Yami as the uke and that she can't find a lot of it, so I provided her with this filthy thing since there's nothing I like more than a Yami as a pushy bottom whose a whore for Yuugi. So, yeah, this probably more for me than for her... damn. Nevrmind that.

Warnings**: Lots of Porn!** Seriously, it's graphic sex with two men, don't cry about it after 'cause I'm warning you about it now. Also, possible tense malfunctions, it's been beta'd and I've read through it a couple of times but I'm crap at tenses and these things happen. Also, again, **graphic sex ahoy!**

Summery: Yuugi was tired. Being a junior partner was killing him, he just wanted to eat his Chinese, kiss Yami and go to sleep for the whole weekend. Yami has other ideas though and Yuugi's powerless to stop him. PWP. YxYY.

* * *

After a Long Day

Yuugi fumbled in front of his apartment, he balanced the take-away bag, the briefcase and his suit jacket in one hand while jimmying the key just right into the lock. He'd have to remember to tell Yami to call the locksmith; stupid thing was driving him insane. Not once did he think of just dumping the things on the floor for a second for better manoeuvrability, that would require bending down and he was just _so_ tired.

Finally, he won the fight with the lock, though anything would be a fight at this point. Giving a sigh of relief, he went into the apartment, slamming the door behind him with a kick of his foot. Yuugi quickly went into the kitchen, dumping everything on the kitchen table and making his way into the living room where Yami was sure to be at this time of night.

Yami was dozing under a pink, ratty Barbie blanket that Jounouchi had bought them ages ago as a housewarming present, the bastard. Yami had, against his will, fallen in love with it because it was a housewarming present for their house. _Their house._ It didn't matter that it was hideous and had a stain that just wouldn't get off; Yami loved it and brought it out when it was particularly cold. No amounts of "you're adhering to a stereotype" and "man, you could _not_ look gayer" would help get rid of the ugly, awful thing.

Yami sleepily blinked up at Yuugi when he appeared around the couch, his hair ruffled and sticking in about a hundred different directions, he had probably been stressing out at work from having to teach twenty-five kids daily.

Yuugi plopped on the couch next to him, his head dropping to the back of the couch. He was not moving.

"I got Chinese."

Yami shifted on the sofa, until he was pressing up against Yuugi's side, burying his face in Yuugi's neck and just breathing in.

"Hmm, tough day, baby?"

Yuugi was still staring at the ceiling blankly, he just nodded his head, trying to move as few body parts as he could.

"Being a partner is killing you, isn't it?"

Again, Yuugi gave a nod of agreement, and actually mustered up the energy to say, "Also, I'm think I'm realising how exceedingly under qualified I am for this job."

"Yuugi, sweetheart, you made partner in four years. They're lucky to have you."

Yami nuzzled into Yuugi's neck again, pressing open-mouthed kisses along it, leading to Yuugi's earlobe. He gave it a sharp tug that went straight to Yuugi's cock despite his tiredness. Yuugi rolled his head on the sofa to look at Yami, catching his lips in a slow, messy kiss. He was too exhausted for any of the elegant crap right now.

Yami's hands quickly went for Yuugi's tie, already half-undone, taking it off completely and making his way, like freaking Speedy Gonzalez, through the buttons of his white shirt.

Yami moved swiftly to straddle his legs, planting his arse right on Yuugi's rapidly hardening cock and pressing flush against his naked chest, the soft material of Yami's old t-shirt doing wonders to Yuugi's sensitive nipples.

"Guess what I did today?"

Yuugi was much too busy to guess, he had a neck to play with here, he gave a half-hearted 'hmm?' and then proceeded to suck an embarrassingly large, high school-esque type love-bite into the side of Yami's neck.

Moaning, Yami gasped out, "I got h-home, and just," he ground himself onto Yuugi's lap, making them both cry out, "and just, fucked myself open, thinking about you. Hoping that when you got home, you'd fuck me stupid."

Yuugi bucked up, breathless and dazed, he went straight for Yami's mouth, biting and sucking at his bottom lip and licking the hurt away.

Yami continued, "But I think you're too tired." Yami moved his head away from Yuugi's, smirking mischievously and down right _filthily_, "I think I'm just going to have to fuck_ you_ stupid, baby."

Yami's crimson eyes were hooded and dark; a flush high in his cheeks, spreading down his neck, his breathing erratic. Yuugi watched as Yami shifted down to the floor and quickly undid his trousers, pulling them and his boxers only down to his thighs before getting bored and wrapping his swollen lips around Yuugi's hardening cock.

"Guh," Yuugi's eyelids fluttered shut and his head fell against the back of the sofa again. "Fuck, kitten." Yuugi's hand lifted out of its own violation (didn't it know it was tired?) to shift to the back of Yami's head, stroking at the short hairs on the nape. Not forceful, just encouraging. Though when the humming started Yuugi couldn't control the reflexive tightening of his fingers on Yami's hair and the automatic shift of his hips, his cock slipping in further, extracting a surprised and kind of irritated sounding moan from Yami.

Yuugi watched Yami's head bob in his lap; lips stretched wide to accommodate Yuugi's girth, his dick slipping in and out of Yami's wet, hot mouth.

"Kitten, stop." Yami looked at Yuugi, his lips still wrapped around the head of Yuugi's cock, eyes half-lidded, lips even more swollen and his tongue still playing with the tip of Yuugi's dick even as he gave most of his attention to Yuugi. "I want to be inside you, babe."

Yami slowly, oh so slowly, and giving little licks as he went, let Yuugi's dick slip free out of his mouth. A string of saliva and pre-cum extended from Yami's mouth to the tip of his leaking head, a combination of fluids that was currently glistening on Yami's lips also. Yuugi watched as Yami, the filthy cum-slut that he was (and boy did he love it), couldn't resist one last lick of the pre-cum slowly dripping down the side of his rigid dick.

Yami licked his lips, as if savouring Yuugi's taste, and smiled at Yuugi. God, it wasn't a good smile by any means, it was large and dirty and contained promises of the things he was going to do to Yuugi.

"I'm going to use you, Yuugi. I'm going to use you and I'm going to feel you all weekend, baby."

"You're killing me," Yuugi said tightly, his throat had closed up not just because of the words, as Yami knew just what to say to Yuugi to get him going, but because even after all their time together, nothing made him hotter than seeing Yami take of his clothes. He was anal with his clothes to the point of frustration usually, but when he was like this, lust-crazy and focused completely on Yuugi, he would basically rip the clothes of his body and let them stay where they landed. It just showed Yuugi how much he affected Yami, how insane he drove the other man, just like Yami did to him.

And then he had a bundle of hot man in his lap, biting and kissing his way up his chest until they were flush against each other, their cocks slipping and sliding together, and staring into the other's eyes.

Yami, however, couldn't usually stand the mush of romance so he chuckled, low and slutty into Yuugi's ear, nibbling on the area just under and whispered huskily, "Wanna open me up, baby?"

"I thought you said…" Yuugi started confusedly.

"Well, yeah," he licked his way down Yuugi's neck, to his chest before stopping at one of his nipples and looking up through his blonde fringe, "But where's the fun in that?" And then he bit at the nipple gently, soothing whatever pain there was with his tongue.

"Killing me, kitten."

"Please." He pouted innocently, before ruining it by shifting his hips so his arse was nearer to Yuugi's hand.

Yuugi really didn't need to be asked again. He slipped his hands to Yami's arse, grabbing at the cheeks, spreading them, Yami was already rocking his hips in a pseudo dance of what was to come, their cocks rubbing together and trapped between their stomachs. Yuugi moved one hand to the ring of muscles, tapping at it and watching as Yami's face changed completely, eyelids fluttering and biting his lip, waiting.

Yuugi almost moaned alongside Yami when he slipped the first finger in, it was hot and tight but semi-loose from Yami's earlier fun, easy to slip in but just the right amount of tightness to make Yuugi happy and horny and a bunch of other words that come along with Yami.

Yami was still lubed up from before, his finger slipping in easier and easier the further Yuugi got in. Yami's head had fallen to Yuugi's shoulder, his spine arching as he tried to fuck himself on Yuugi's finger, breathing in deeply and quickly as Yuugi teased and played with him, "I'm not going to break, Yuugi."

Yuugi chuckled lowly, "Subtle, kitten."

Yami moved restlessly on top of Yuugi, his frustration apparent, "Not trying to be subtle, Yuugi. Trying to get you to –"

Yami's sentence cut off with a moan as Yuugi quickly slipped another finger, pumping them once, twice before slipping in the third. Yuugi's fingers stretched Yami's hole loose, making it ready for Yuugi's cock. Yami went sort of boneless in Yuugi's arms, as Yuugi fingered his arse in quick motions. His middle finger goes in deep, twisting in to try and hit the bundles of nerves that will turn Yami into goo, Yami jerks in his arms and groans out Yuugi's name.

Yuugi smirks against the top of Yami's head, before pressing hard on the prostate, circling the bundle continuously with the pad of his finger.

"Yuugi, in me, now."

Yuugi's smirk turned into a smile at Yami's wrecked sounding voice, "Yeah, we should get more lube though." Yuugi kissed Yami's jaw, biting at the sharp curve of his chin when Yami's head popped up from where had been resting on Yuugi's shoulder.

"Yuugi, pay attention," He grabbed Yuugi's head lest he be distracted again by Yami's gorgeous looking… everything, "Get in me now, or I swear to God, Yuugi, next time we fuck I will tease you for three hours."

Yuugi's eyes widened, Yami would do it too, he'd torture Yuugi for hours. Teasing and playing with him until Yuugi didn't know if he should just pass out, beg some more, or lie there and take more of the pleasurable torture. When Yami mouthed the word 'three' again, Yuugi sprung into motion. Well, 'sprung' was probably too active a word since he was so tired, but it was the fastest he'd moved since getting home that was for sure.

Yuugi slipped his fingers out of Yami's arse; a filthy sound resonated around the quiet room when they did. Yuugi wrapped his fingers around his cock, trying to get any of the excess lube onto it and absentmindedly gave himself a squeeze at the base of his cock because he was way too on edge.

Yami rose up onto his knees as Yuugi lined up his dick against the already abused entrance. Yami lowered himself onto his dripping, swollen-red head, his breath stuttered out as Yuugi's cock stretched him out more. Yami paused, Yuugi thanked Christ because he was ready to lose it, the _tighthotwet _feeling was ready to be his undoing. Yuugi had to look away from the way his cock was slowly disappearing into Yami. However, the sight of Yami's leaking cock against his flat stomach or the completely blissed look on his face weren't helping either. Yuugi grabbed onto Yami's hips when he was fully sheathed on his dick and let his head drop back against the coach, looking at the very un-sexy ceiling while he tried to get his bearings back.

Yami, however, was impatient and started squirming in his lap, making Yuugi grip at the slender hips tighter.

Yuugi stared up at Yami and almost came on the spot. His lover's face was flushed and shining, his eyes were almost black with arousal and his chest heaving with the effort to breathe properly over the sensations. Yuugi eased his grip on Yami's fucking gorgeous hipbones, stroking at the area meeting his hip and cock, essentially giving him the go ahead.

Yami started moving and the world exploded in sensations. There was no better feeling on earth than being inside Yami, nothing. Yami moved forward, blindly going for Yuugi's mouth as his hips started rocking against his. Yami fucked his mouth; his tongue mimicking the movement of Yuugi's cock as the dirty sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. Yami's flushed against him now, his hard cock and perked nipples rubbing up against Yuugi's chest and stomach.

"I love you in me, Yuugi." Yami whispers against his lips, his voice low and dark and filthy. "You're cock is perfect, the way it feels inside me." Yami picked up speed, having to move further away so he could get some leverage from the back of the sofa. Yuugi followed Yami's mouth like a drowning man in search of air, licking at his lips and searching for entrance that Yami gladly gave.

Yami slammed back down onto him his head thrown back as Yuugi's cock hit his prostate, mewling and moaning and signing as he finds the perfect angle to hit it again and again. Yuugi leaned back and let Yami fuck himself on his cock. Though, watching the ecstasy on Yami's face pumped Yuugi into action from his idle state, he stroked at Yami thighs, gripping them as he bucked his hips into Yami in hard long strokes that had Yami sighing and groaning and shuddering in his arms.

He traced his fingers up Yami's sides, leading them to his chest where he circled the erect nipples, pinching them and flicking at them, hearing Yami cry out as he played with the nubs. Yami's eyes opened a sliver, watching him as Yuugi plays with his body like an instrument. Yuugi looked into Yami's eyes as he gripped his cock, occupying himself with the dripping head as Yami continued to slip over his cock in increasingly erratic movements. The sound of their fucking becoming dirtier and louder, their moans increasing in tempo and their breathing coming in shorter and shorter pants. Yuugi's thumb teased Yami's tip, pumping the cock once, twice and bucking his hips faster inside Yami as his lover closed in on his orgasm. Yami ground himself one last time on Yuugi's dick before coming with Yuugi's name on his lips.

Yuugi pumped at Yami's cock and fucked him lazily, riding him through the orgasm and watching Yami's cum strip across his stomach, feeling Yami's muscles clamp down on him as he bonelessly fell onto Yuugi's chest, shuddering.

His shivering increased as Yuugi kept fucking him, slowly, trying to find his orgasm in the still climax-sensitive Yami. Yami pressed open-mouthed kisses on his chest as Yuugi moved his hands to Yami's arse, gripping at the cheeks tight as his hips move out of sync.

"Yami, kitten, love you so much." He's babbling incoherently into Yami's hair now, and when Yami bites at his nipple while pinching the other one idly, that little bit of _pleasurepain_ is enough to throw him over the edge so that he's coming balls-deeps into Yami's arse. Bucking and shuddering, Yuugi rides his orgasm with three last thrusts into Yami's fucked-out hole.

He collapses against the back of the sofa, trying to catch his breath as Yami slowly makes his way to Yuugi's mouth for one last hot, messy kiss that's all tongue and no class.

"I think I'm ready to pass out now, Yami."

Yami chuckles lowly against his mouth, hissing as he slips off of Yuugi's dick and the sound, usually, if Yuugi could muster up the energy, would make his cock stir in interest but God; he thinks he actually _would _pass out if he even tried today.

"Come on, baby, let's go to bed, all right? We'll be disgusting until morning and then do that again."

Yuugi whimpers a little because he's had a lot of good times with Yami but that man was just insatiable.

At least he had a good excuse to get rid of the blanket now, not even fire could help that thing after the round of sex they'd had on it.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this! It kinda killed me 'cause it's the most graphic I've ever done, please tell me what you think about it, it would really help me improve. Also, to people that follow my other story, _The Book Corner_, I'm almost finished with the new chapter so hopefully it'll be up in soon, it just keeps _going. _

**Review, peeps! **


End file.
